strange happenings
by kolkolkoling
Summary: teazer is bored and what she needs is going to bother another set of twins for another reason entirely... (bad title... bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

so i got this idea because of a really cute CoriTeazer fic and became a fan of them instantly so i wanted to write my own CoriTeazer fic! They are so opposite that they go together and i love it!

Disclaimer!-I don't own cats and i apologize but i'm not good with the accents so there aren't gonna be many words written how they sound. and slight ooc-ness...

...

The day was warm and sunny so it was perfect for sunbathing. Or catting around. But despite the good weather, a certain couple of twins. It was bright which meant very bad weather for thieving. Rumpleteazer was especially bored, being the younger of the two.

"Jerrie wot ah we gonna do today...? 'S too bright out to go find little trinkets and such..." Her brother yawned and stretched his body out before rolling oer onto his back to catch some sun on his stomach.

"Why not enjoy the day and maybe later tonight we can go get some shiney silverware from that lady uptown...?" She whined and looked around the yard not finding anyone worth talking to or playing with.

"But I wanna do something!" He chuckled and looked up at her, pawing at his head.

"Fine... I will tell you to go on a hunt..." He grinned as Teazer's frown transformed into a wide smile. She began jumping up and down.

"Wot for? Wot for?"

"Let's see... how about that polished teacup we swiped two weeks ago...?" Her eyes sparkled. She had loved that teacup, but her brother had gotten to it before she did and hid it too well."You find it, you keep it..." She giggled giddily.

"Hint! A hint! You gotsta give me a hint Jerrie!" Mungojerrie hummed for a moment and winked at her.

"There ah two others that might know where it might be in the yard... But they probably won't want to help someone so loud..." Rumpleteazer sat in thought for a few moments and gasped.

"That cup is mine!" She leapt off the small coffee table where they were rested and ran off. Mungojerrie chuckled. He had been saving that cup as a birthday gift for her but it was all the same in thought. Teazer passed Quaxo and Tugger, who was splayed over the tux's back to purposely annoy him. She would have laughed, had the smaller not looked about ready to claw at the next person to annoy him.

She began to search for two Jellicles in particular. The only two that hated noise and also knew a lot. The psychic twins, Coricopat and Tantomile. They of course were lazing about on the hood of an old car where the sun would warm them up on both sides. Coricopat had been having the lesser impact of his sister's headaches for the past two days all because she had an uneasy feeling that something was about to happen, but nothing had so far. He on the other hand had been seeing what she could not due to the headaches, which was Rumpleteazer's involvement, and that in itself was worrying.

And as they say speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or more of a she. Tantomile sighed heavily and curled herself into a tight ball.

"Take care of that would you...?" Coricopat grumbled, but obliged. If he didn't, and her pain increased, he would be the one getting his head split in two. Suddenly he was confronted by a tiny tabby with a knack for causing huge trouble.

"Oi! Mornin' Coricopat!"

"Shh...!" He hissed. She looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Oops... sorry 'bout that... Listen," She began."Jerrie has been hiding a certain teacup from me and I was wonderin' since you and Tantomile is psychics..." She wiggled her fingers outward in a mystical manner, voice having gotten higher with excitement."If you might be able to tell me where in the yard it is...!?" Coricopat mentally rolled his eyes. Such a ruckus for one measly teacup?

"I don't know what teacup you are looking for but it's a very nice day and Tanto and I are trying to enjoy it..." He stared down at her. He could tell, if not by her aura, by her expression that she was not going to turn around and go.

"Oh come now, Cori...!" He grimaced.

"Don't call me that..." She crossed her arms and lifted her head in defiance, chest slightly inflated to seem more intimidating. It was almost comical to the tom, had he not been too put out.

"I really want that teacup and I will not leave you alone until you show me where it is!" He heard Tantomile's voice in his head.

'It is only once... Please get her away from here!' He groaned and his tail went bottlebrushed.

"Fine." He stated dully answering two Jellicles. Rumpleteazer's expression was that of shock as she uncrossed her arms.

"Really...? I thought you was goin' to just turn and walk away! Let's go!" She was a strangely energetic kit. And the strange part was she was supposed to be a queen. Coricopat suspected it was her size that made her decide to act like that. He headed down off the hood and waited for her. It was only polite."Hold on...! It's easier to get onto the car than off...!" She giggled and readied to jump. It was like watching a kitten about to pounce on a string being drug across the floor. And then she jumped. The tom must have seen many graceful leaps but hers was like a bird taking flight. He was a bit slack-jawed.

"Ah you gonna stand there catching flies or ah we goin' after my teacup?" She grinned. Coricopat felt a warmth spreading through his face as he turned around and led them near the very back of the yard, where only a few Jellicles had ever gone. He could feel the uneasy aura emanating from the small queen. He didn't like it and decided to take her mind off of it.

"What is so important about this teacup...?" Teazer paused mid-step and continued.

"Wot is so important...!? This is a shiny, smooth, and polished teacup! It has hand-painted designs and a crown of shiny gold painted on the rim!" She huffed as they passed the pile of smashed and flattened scrap metal that she had always feared would come to life when she wasn't looking."It was something I saw and wanted more than anything I could have ever wanted and Jerrie took it and hid it before I could get to it!"

"Wouldn't he get angry if you took it from him...?"

"He said if I find it, it would be mine... So I gotsta find it!" The tom almost smiled."And the hint was you and Tanto but she seems to be a bil out of sorts am I right?" Coricopat nodded silently. He remembered seeing the older of the two mischievous Jellicles digging under a pile of crates and metal with something a couple of weeks previous. Perhaps that was what he buried.

"So you are here... Now I will excuse myself." He turned around.

"Wait!" She pouted."I said to show me!" He looked back at her.

"... Can't you ask?" Teazer stood there with a blank look on her face for a moment.

"... Please can you show me...?" He nodded and led her down past broken bottles and chips of wood mixed with other bits of trash and to the tower of crates and metal. She stared up at in fear."It's buried under there."

"... Will you get it for me?" He quirked a brow at her. The usually energetic and ecstatic queen now looked more afraid than a kitten in a rainstorm during a Macavity sighting.

"Why can't you do it...? Are you afraid of something...?" Rumpleteazers ears dropped and she fidgeted with her necklace."What are you afraid of...?"

"I had a nightmare for weeks that I was lookin' for something and this entire pile of crates fell on me and I got stuck forever...!" Coricopat cocked his head.

'Curious...' He thought.'What do you make of it Tanto...?' She was silent for a while as he observed Teazer's reluctance to even step another inch closer to the towering pile.

'Maybe its what I have been foreboding and what you might have been seeing...' She replied. Coricopat glanced at the queen again and had another flashback of the memory.'Maybe you should do it...' He nodded to no one.

"Okay then... I will go get it for you..." She looked surprisedly at him."As they say, better safe than sorry..." The tom set to digging near the front of the pile and shortly after dug up a cloth-wrapped porcelain cup.

"Thank you Coricopat!" Teazer pawed at the cup excitedly, marveling at the smoothness under her fingertips, as she remembered."I owe you a favor sometime!" The psychic tom nodded and actually smile a bit, causing Teazer to get pink in the face.

...

chapter one done! i have a plan and hope that it comes out the right way this time! thank you for reading...!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! im sorry i haven't updated but i have a good reason! but it takes up the entire month of july and that's not that fun... many many apologies

_**disclaimer**_- like before, Cats isn't mine n.n

...

"Hey Cori...?" The tom halted in his steps as Rumpleteazer and he headed back to the main area of the yard.

"I asked you not to call me that..." She bit her lip with a tiny grin.

"Sorry... I forgot!" He sighed."Coricopat...?" They continued walking and she decided to drag the cup on the cloth it had been wrapped in. Pushing the cup would have possibly scraped it and rolling it would be difficult due to the handle."Can I ask you somethin'?" He nodded."Hows come you and Tanto always stay away from all the others...?"

"We choose to for several reasons..." She stared up at him almost waiting to hear the reasons. It was strange. Coricopat had always imagined she was just an annoying little hair-brained queen that's stole things for amusement."Why would it matter to you?" She frowned and her ears flattened in discouragement.

"Well... I don't. No reason to get so snooty...!" He stared at her, and as usual, Coricopat won the staring contest. She continued on her way leaving him behind, tail twitching in agitation."Alls I did was ask a question... If he's so high and mighty why help me out...? He coulda said nnn..." She paused, grinning widely."That's it!" She giggled to herself. as she passed the scrap metal heap. From the opposite side it didn't seem as scary.

"What's it?" Rumpleteazer nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice of the tom she thought she had left behind her. SHe spun around to come face to chest with said Jellicle.

"How'd you get from there to here?!" He smirked.

"As all cats do... I walked. Or perhaps you think I materialized out of the air...? Maybe even flew over?" Her nose wrinkled and she hissed.

"You snooty smart-mouthed pain in the rump!" His smirk was suddenly wiped clean off by her tone."Don't think I am smart enough to have thought of that myself!? You bugger! Sure I may cat around but I am not stupid!" She huffed up at him. Coricopat tested the thoughts in her head and none of them were quite as, for lack of better word, "polite" as the words she used. Her thoughts revolved around him, and though they were not very pleasant thoughts as she usually had, he couldn't help but feel a bit of a grin on his face."Oi! Don't you be laughin' at me! I am angry!"

"As you should be..." She didn't change. Her tail was still fluffed up and her ears were pinned closely to her head. Arms crossed and posture... cute?

"I would have guessed the reason why you usually stay away from everyone else was because you miss your sister if you aren't together so you get lonely... but now I'm supposin' it's because you are just too rude to get along with anyone else!" That's when she stormed off and didn't even take the cup with her. Coricopat looked down at the porcelain teacup and hummed to himself. If he left it there and someone took it that would be a bit too mean. But if he took it to her, she might not even want it back because of him.

"Ugh..." He grumbled."Damn if I do... Damn if I don't..." He grabbed the cloth and began dragging it to the yard.

"Teazer...? What happened? You give up?" Mungojerrie saw his little sister walking over to him and smiled. She looked a bit too cross for anything like losing the game so that concerned him. He got up as Teazer sat at the edge of the table and sat beside her."Teazer...?"

"That Coricopat... He is a rude bugger..." Jerrie chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Didn't wanna help ya, hm?" She huffed.

"In a way he called me stupid. He's as snooty as anyone I've ever met!" Jerrie's ears flattened to his head and he shot up.

"What!?" He looked around the yard, searching for the other male twin in the Jellicle tribe. He spotted him coming into view slowly, and ran over to him. Coricopat sensed something was about to happen and looked up to see the queen-kit's brother coming over to him. His aura was nothing but anger."Who do you think you are calling my little Teazer stupid!?" The psychic tom would have flushed from embarrassment at all the heads that turned their general direction at Mungojerrie's outburst.

"I did not call her stupid."

"Now you're sayin' she's a liar!?" The tabby's fur puffed up and he began growling as only cats can. Munkustrap heard the commotion and decided his brother, the Rum Tum Tugger would never get it through his thick skull that Quaxo didn't like to be bothered so he would be able to deal with that later. The toms causing trouble happened to be Coricopat and Mungojerrie so it had to be very important. He rushed over to the corner of the junkyard behind the tire.

"What is going on here?" He questioned with a stern voice. Skimbleshanks was standing in the way, blocking a very angry-looking tabby.

"That damn Coricopat called Teazer stupid and a liar!" That was all? Munkustrap smiled at the childishness of it.

"I'm sorry... Coricopat." The silver tabby turned to him."What have you to say about this...?"

"I did no such thing. She just says that how I responded was 'snooty'..." Seeing such a serious and always silent tom as him say that word was almost funny. Almost had it not for another tom's apparent agitation.

"Which means you are calling her a liar!" Munkustrap had never really seen Mungojerrie so worked up so it meant something to him.

"Coricopat... Apologize to Rumpleteazer." He looked at Munkus in shock.

'Apologize for what!?' He thought to himself, only to earn a mental smack to the face for interrupting his own sister's peace.'Sorry...' He heaved a sigh and nodded to the leader. Mungojerrie hissed as the psychic tom brushed past him toward the table where Rumpletearzer was sitting. He stopped mid step and listened carefully. Sniffling? He silently took a few more steps to realize that the sound was coming from the small queen-kit.

"Rumpleteazer...?" She stiffened and quickly wiped at her eyes and face.

"What do you want...?"

"I came to apologize for what I said. I did not mean to sound as if I called you stupid." Teazer turned slightly to see his face, he was looking away. It almost seemed he was doing so to not make her feel embarrassed for crying."And I brought your teacup...It's sitting over there..." He thumbed toward the way he came.

"Thanks..." She mumbled.

"You're welcome." He nodded and left.

...

chapter two done! thank you for reading it n.n i will try to update sooner last time unless it takes longer... T^T


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3. sorry its taken me forever! I have excuses but they aren't important enough to bother

disclaimer! i have to put this for serious reasons.

...

It happened again. Rumpleteazer had woken up from a nightmare. She had passed the stupid tower of crates and metal so what kept haunting her about it? She yawned and decided to go hunting for a late night snack. Glancing over at Jerrie, she was satisfied to see he was deep in a dream. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his paws were twitching. She smiled and jumped off on her own.

"Who's there?" She heard Quaxo as she passed his den.

"Just Rumpleteazer...!" She smiled at the worried tux. He heaved a sigh.

"Oh, good... I was afraid it was Tugger again..."

"What's he been doin' now...?" Quaxo groaned and ran his paws over his face sleepily.

"What has he _not_ been doing...? I have to sleep lightly or else he might sneak in here and shove me out of my den, or scare me half to death just to get me to talk with him..." Teazer giggled."It is so annoying to worry when he will decide to drop by..."

"Maybe I could steal his collar and Jerrie, his comb and hide them somewhere he wont find them easily...? Then he will leave you be for a while...?" Quaxo grinned, he seemed too exhausted to laugh with it.

"Would you...? That would be great..." She knew he was definitely sleep deprived. The shy tom would never so easily agree to something like that.

"Go back to sleep Tux... I will get right on it tomorrow." She winked at him and he made his way back into his den and instantly flopped down onto the soft gathering of blanket scraps, which he had gathered from his human. The night was still young. She could possibly find a restaurant throwing out some good stuff that she could save for the morning.

Then she realized there was someone else awake. A glance around the yard made her frown. Of course it had to be him. Coricopat and Tantomile had been staring up at the night sky. Searching for signs of what would happen. Her headache had finally disappeared and she could think clearly. She sensed Rumpleteazer's presence leave the yard and turned to her brother.

_'What was so big an issue that you had to apologize to Rumpleteazer...?'_ Coricopat's ear twitched and he sighed.

_'It was because she thought I had called her stupid... I don't see why that was such a big deal... I didn't even say that.'_ Tantomile remained silent for a bit and then stiffened.'What is it?'

_'Macavity... He's planning something...'_ Coricopat got a chill and shuddered.

_'I think I should go check on what she's doing... Something doesn't feel right.'_ Coricopat's sister nodded at him.

_'I will go find Munkustrap and let him know...'_ She ran off toward the tire and he headed out of the yard. Just in time too. He saw her about to round the corner and ran toward her.

"Rumpleteazer!" He hissed at her. The tabby jumped and turned around to see him coming at her. Her stomach twisted in a strange way, almost as if she was expecting him to see her and was dreading it. Teazer sniffed and ran around the corner only to come nose to nose with a pollicle mutt. All her fur stood on end and the hair had been stopped from flowing into her lungs. The dog bared its teeth and snarled, it looked about ready to attack at the bat of an eye. She was stuck.

_'Don't move...'_ She nearly gasped at the voice in her head._'Stay as still as you can... I am going to distract it. When I do, run back to the yard.'_ Suddenly there was a greyish blur that jumped right in front of her and then onto the Pollicle's face.

"... Rumpus cat...?"She couldn't seem to find her legs and stayed glued in place. All she saw was the pollicle yipping and shaking its head violently in attempts to get rid of the cat on its head. It finally threw the greyish cat against the fence nearby and ran off. Teazer was in shock at what she just witnessed But managed to head over to the injured cat, she recognized as Coricopat. Not the great Rumpus cat at all."Cori...?" He looked up at her with a groan of pain and lifted a paw to his head slowly.

"... Yes." He winced."You thought otherwise...?" She blushed and nodded. He found his way into a sitting position and hissed in pain.

"You're not hurt too bad... are you?" He shook his head.

"Just a bit of a sore back... Fences aren't as soft a cushion as they might seem..."

"Well they're not meant to be used as cushions..." She remembered hearing his voice before and gasped."How did I hear your voice in my head!?"

"You remember asking why Tanto and I kept away from everyone else before...?" She nodded."If we stay too close to any other Jellicle for too long... they would be able to hear us..."

"Really? But we haven't even been around each other too long!"

"Yes, but that is why we have to stay secluded. Our abilities are so strong that any length of time would possibly be too long for us to be near another... We have kept it to ourselves for a while, but now you know, so I ask that you keep this a secret." She grinned.

"Sure!" He stood up and stretched out his back, some of his bones popped making him sigh."Thank you for saving me from that Pollicle... They aren't quite as nice as wot I seen at the Jellicle ball..." He shrugged.

"I have seen too many of them to really notice more than if they have fleas or if their collars have tags..." He chuckled and they began back toward the junkyard."Rumpleteazer...?"

"Huh?" Coricopat had to think of a safe way to go about asking.

"Is it... really so offending to be called... stupid...?" She hung her head. Her aura tuned cloudy and grey."Why...? Tantomile has called me stupid, plenty of times..." He shrugged.

"It's not something I want to talk about..." Coricopat couldn't even see what it was going through her head, it was too hazy. He really wanted to know, strangely enough. He reached over and took her paw in his gently.

"I wont judge you..." Rumpleteazer chewed the inside of her cheek.

"... Don't ever let anyone else know..." He nodded."Follow me..." She took off back down the street and as she instructed, he followed.

...

done with this chapter! yay!


End file.
